


The Five Of Us Want You To Tell Him (But He'll Wait For You To Say)

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Canon Era, Darwin is Alive, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has something he needs to tell Charles, and everyone wants to weigh in on it.  The Brotherhood isn't going to let him hide forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> For Unforgotten! I went off-book from your requests, but there is pregnant Erik! I hope you like it. :)

"You're going to have to tell him eventually," Emma said, pushing a mug toward Erik as he settled down at the breakfast table.

Erik stared morosely at the steamed milk in front of him-- no substitute for coffee, not at all. Still, he was going to need calcium. And fat. And protein. He sighed and took a sip.

"Are you really still worried about how he's going to take it?"

"It's not exactly news he could have predicted," Erik muttered.

"That's true. Still, with that school of his, it's obvious enough he loves children. And he probably hasn't been expecting to have one of his own..."

Erik glanced up at her at that. "Low, Frost," he said quietly. "I'm not trying to take anything away from him."

"Aren't you?"

"No." Erik took another drink of his milk-- _milk_ , he wasn't going to get used to this anytime soon. Good grief. Was he going to _produce_ this? Was he going to end up lactating? Having his pecs swell? His nipples were starting to get more sensitive, but that didn't necessarily mean anything, did it?

He had an urge to shoo Emma out of the room to check, but she'd never go. He grimaced.

"You're my right-hand woman. Any suggestions?"

"Just one." When Erik looked up at her, she said, "Leave the helmet at home."


	2. Angel

It only took a matter of hours before the news reached Angel. Not that Erik was planning on keeping it a secret forever, not that it _could_ be kept a secret forever, but of course Angel would be the first to hear. Erik knew how close Angel and Emma had become. Shaw had dubbed them the White Queen and the Black Queen, maybe to keep them convinced they were one another's competition. The two of them working together were a force to be reckoned with.

Angel cornered Erik, looked him up and down, and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting expectantly.

"Emma told you."

"She told me we're going to have a new mutant in the Brotherhood in about eight months. Why don't you tell me the rest?"

Out of everyone, Angel probably knew about Erik and Charles first. Sitting together on that bed in the private back room at her club, shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip. No discomfort, no carefully-protected space between them. She knew, Erik thought; if Emma hadn't told her everything, then it was because she'd known Angel could guess.

"Another factor of my mutation," Erik says.

"And the other parent?"

"You don't really need to ask me that."

"So say it." She leveled a stern look at him, one that even Emma couldn't equal. "Say his name. Out loud."

"Charles," Erik snapped, and the name curled back and bit into him, making him wince.

"So you're going back to the mansion? Leaving us on our own?"

"I hadn't planned on it. Not yet."

"Then you're more of a selfish prick than I thought you were. Do you know how many mutants' fathers run out on them when their mutations manifest? How many mutants would have given _anything_ to have a good father in their lives?"

That sounded personal, not empirical; Erik wondered, not for the first time, what Angel's childhood had been like. "It's going to have a father," Erik pointed out.

"It should have the chance at two." Angel glared at him. "Kidnap him and bring him here if you have to. He'd stay for the baby."

"I'm not doing that." Instant, immediate; if this had been Emma, making that suggestion, she'd have been able to feel how angry the suggestion made him. "Whatever happens, he'll decide on his own what to do."

"Whatever happens," Angel said, raising an eyebrow. "Here's something else you haven't thought about, I bet. What happens if the baby's a telepath?"

Erik frowned at her. "I don't know what you're getting at."

"Emma learned on her own, Charles learned on his own. But if it grows up here, with us, Emma's going to be teaching it to use that power." Angel shrugged. "Or you could go back to Charles. Your choice."

Not much of a choice at all. Erik stomped out of the room, doing his best to convince himself that his stomach was turning over because of morning sickness.


	3. Janos

Janos stared at Erik and shook his head, then turned on his heel and walked away.

And here Erik had assumed Angel would tell Raven next.


	4. Raven

The news got to Raven all the same.

"If you cheat me out of getting to be an aunt, I swear, I will think of something awful to do to you after you give birth. I'm not joking, Erik. You're pregnant with my niece or nephew-- and my brother's going to be a father! He needs to know, and he needs to know _now_."

"You realize he's going to try and coerce me into staying at the mansion for the duration of the--" It was still hard to say words like _pregnant_ and _pregnancy_. He'd thought he'd known every aspect of his mutation, everything that made him different from normal humans.

Apparently he'd underestimated himself. It ought to have been cause for celebration. Instead he felt ridiculously vulnerable, wondering if this could happen again. If he'd even make it through one pregnancy, let alone more than one. And Frost was right, even if it was a low blow to say it: Charles probably wasn't expecting to ever have children of his own.

Which didn't mean he'd believe Erik, if he told Charles this one was his. Charles might not even accept that it was true. There were a lot of wild stories Erik could tell, excuses he could make up to get back into Charles's good graces. This was more than a stretch; this tested credulity to the breaking point.

He said as much to Raven, who snorted at him.

"I'll come with you. He'll have to believe us both."

Erik took her hand in both of his and looked down at it-- her beautiful blue skin, the soft ridges of her scales. "Raven..."

Her fingers twitched gently against his palm. "Erik?"

"Do you want to go back?"

She was silent for a few seconds, then said, "I don't want to stay. Not forever. But tell me the idea's never occurred to you."

He kissed the backs of her knuckles and sighed. "Go ahead and tell Azazel. We'll leave in the morning."


	5. Azazel

Red on blue; Azazel was kissing Raven goodbye. Erik turned away to give them privacy, and waited until Raven tapped him on the shoulder before facing them again.

"Any last words?"

"I'm glad I was the last to know," Azazel said. "I would have dropped you in Xavier's bedroom and been done with it."

"I'm sure that would have gone over well," Erik said dryly. "The gates at the mansion will do just fine."

"All right." He took Raven's hand. "We'll see each other again soon."

"We all will," Erik promised. "This isn't the end for the Brotherhood."

"The Sisterhood," Azazel said with a smirk. "With Emma and Angel running the place..."

"And me," Raven added. Her smirk nearly mirrored Azazel's. "You might end up staying at the mansion for the next nine months. I plan on getting back here as often as possible."

"The Sisterhood, then," Erik said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Make sure they go where they're needed most."

"I always do." Azazel stretched out his other hand to Erik. "Are you ready?"

"Nearly."

Erik wasn't leaving the helmet behind, but he wasn't wearing it, either. He reached a hand out and called it over to him, then tucked it under his arm. He was already wearing his costume, all the red and violet layers of it. It felt like armor; it felt less like coming back crawling.

Azazel snorted as Erik finally reached out for him. "See if he even takes you back, with all that on."

"I thought you said your plan would have been to drop me in his bedroom."

"Naked."

Erik sighed. His hands were too full for him to rub at his forehead or pinch the bridge of his nose; the exasperation had to carry in his tone. "Just take us there. Now."


	6. Charles

Erik felt Charles's shock the instant they materialized; he stood rooted in place, Charles's mind sweeping over him.

_Erik?_

_Don't read me. Don't read any of us. I have news._

_Oh, God! Raven? No, she's there with you, I sense her-- Erik, what's going on?_

Erik could hear the crunch of footsteps on gravel, and more; Sean's ability could get him quickly from one end of the mansion's grounds to the other, but it was hardly quiet. Soon enough, there were three of Xavier's mutants facing the three of them through the gates: Sean, Alex, and a mutant whose presence made Raven gasp.

"You're _alive_."

Darwin flashed her a smile. "Just took me a little while to figure out how to put my pieces back together, that's all."

"Open this stupid gate! I'm going to hug you." Raven waited until the opening was just wide enough for her, then darted through and jumped on Darwin, hugging him around the neck.

Darwin looked from Alex to Erik and said, "Uh, thanks for the greeting... where do I even touch you, you're not exactly wearing any clothes..."

"Just don't cop a feel and we're all good," Alex said. "Uh, I hope."

Darwin hugged her-- gingerly-- and Raven half-laughed, half-sniffled into his shoulder. "Sorry. I went through some changes while I was away."

"Are you back?" Sean asked. "Can we tell Charles you're back?"

"He knows we're here," Erik said.

The hugging was over, then, and all three of Xavier's mutants stood up straighter, formed a solid line against Erik's presence.

For all the good it would do them, if Erik truly wanted to get past them. The gates were made of iron; so was the fencing. All three of them wore uniforms with buckles and zippers.

"If you hurt him again, you're dead," Alex said.

"It's good to see you, too, Summers."

"Havok."

Erik looked sidelong at him. "Havok, then."

"If you want to see Charles, we'll take you there. But you're not getting out of our sight until we decide we can trust you," Sean added.

"Which basically means never," Alex finished.

But there were wheels rolling over gravel now, the sound of an electric motor. Erik looked past them to Charles, and lifted a hand-- he'd been waiting long enough. The gate swung open under his ability, and Erik turned back to look at Azazel.

"If you want to go--"

Azazel nodded-- and vanished, leaving nothing but a wisp of smoke and the scent of sulfur and brimstone behind.

Alex and Sean had parted to let Charles through, and he came up to Erik, looking up at him, struggling for a poker face that Erik had seen through from the beginning.

"So," Charles said aloud. "Apparently we've something to discuss?"

"In private," Erik answered, "but yes."

"All right. This way." Charles turned around, and Erik stepped to his side. It felt different-- of course it was going to feel different, Charles was seated now, the outline of his wheelchair bright and clear to Erik's sense for metal-- but a part of Erik wondered if it felt as right to Charles as it did to him. Side by side again, whatever struggles were in their future.


End file.
